


We Keep This Love in a Photograph

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A Little Sexy Too (2nd One Only), But I Ended Up Only Doing 4, Cute, Domestic, Go Easy On Me, Haven't Written Fanfic in 6 Months, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Married Jimon, Was Supposed to be a 5 Things Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: The evolution of Jace and Simon's relationship, told through a series of photographs
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	We Keep This Love in a Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello again, everybody! It’s been WAY too long, but I’m back today with another piece for the Shadowhunters fandom, which I’m super excited about! To be honest, I didn’t know where this piece was going when I started writing it. I knew it was going to be a Jimon piece, obviously, and I knew I wanted to use a particular lyric for the title, but that was it. So, it was definitely a spontaneous piece where I just sat down and let my words take me where they may, and this was the result!
> 
> It’s the first fandom-related piece I’ve written 6 months, and I really wanted to show the progression of Jimon’s relationship through various photographs, and also show Jimon as a married couple for the first time in one of my stories, so I hope you all enjoy my take on soft, domestic, married Jimon!
> 
> The title for this piece comes from a song that I’m sure many people have heard before and that is “Photograph” by the incredible Ed Sheeran. If you haven’t, by chance, heard the song, I definitely recommend listening!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

**The Rune Ceremony**

The first time Jace Herondale and Simon Lewis appear in a photograph together, they’re both about Max’s age and standing side-by-side in the rooftop garden at the Institute, after Jace’s rune ceremony. Jace is clad head-to-toe in black and wears a scowl, with his first rune proudly and prominently inked into his forearm. As for Simon, he has an arm slung companionably around Jace’s shoulders as he grins widely right at the camera, proudly showing off his fangs.

It’s a photo Simon has come to treasure over the years, as his relationship with Jace grew and evolved into what it is now. 

He glances from the photo in his left hand to the platinum wedding band on the ring finger of his right hand, custom cut by Isabelle into the shape of the marriage rune, and smiles. Little did both of them know at the time where they’d end up.

The feel of strong arms wrapping around him is momentarily startling, but he quickly melts into the touch, as Jace’s calming, familar scent invades his senses.

“Can’t sleep, Sunshine?” Jace asks, voice rough with sleep and a palpable amount of concern as he rests his head on Simon’s shoulder.

“Just had a nightmare is all, Angel,” Simon assures his husband. “You should get some more rest. I promise I’m fine.”

“You should’ve woken me,” Jace admonishes gently. “You know I don’t mind if you do, right?”

“I know,” Simon says softly. “It’s just, you were exhausted from the mission and I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

“Was it Camille again?” Jace questions.

Simon nods. Camille had a recurring role in his nightmares ever since she had been burned at the stake by the Clave for various crimes that she committed over the centuries. Simon can still feel the heat of the flames dancing on his skin, can still hear her inhuman screeches as she burned to ash. 

Jace pulls his husband by the wrist into the living room, settling them both on the couch. Simon burrows into him, resting his head on Jace’s chest.

“Is it fucked up that she’s been gone for months now and yet she still has some kind of hold on me?” 

“She was your sire, Sunshine,” Jace reminds him. “Her death was always going to affect you. It probably always will to some degree.”

“Fabulous,” Simon mutters sarcastically.

“Maybe you should talk to Magnus and Luke, Si?” Jace suggests. “Magnus and Camille used to date, and Luke used to be Valentine’s Parabatai, so maybe they’ll be able to help.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Simon concedes. “I’ll give them a call.”

Jace intertwines their hands, and brings Simon’s knuckles to his lips, placing a feather-light kiss on his wedding band. “I love you, Sunshine.”

“I love you too, Angel,” Simon responds, repeating Jace’s gesture in kind.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Jace asks. “Or do you just want to stay like this?”

“Like this,” Simon requests. “Your abs are a nice pillow.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Jace laughs, as he starts to get up.

“Ja-ace!” Simon glares at his husband. “I was comfortable!”

“I’m just getting a blanket, Si,” Jace laughs. 

“If you must,” Simon relents.

Jace grabs a wool blanket off of the nearby chair, and settles back next to his husband, draping the blanket over the two of them.

“Goodnight, Angel,” Simon yawns out, curling into Jace, before his breathing evens out, and he’s out like a light.

Jace gently pries the picture frame out of Simon’s hand, only to see their younger selves staring right back at him.

He laughs quietly, looking down at his sleeping husband. “If only they knew where we’d end up.”

He places the picture on the coffee table, resolving to hang it back on the wall in the morning, before he settles back into the plush upholstery of their couch, and closes his own eyes.

“Sweet dreams, Sunshine,” he says.

* * *

**The Anniversary Dinner**

One of Simon’s favourite photos of he and Jace together is one that they both had no idea was being taken. In fact, they wouldn’t even know about it had Isabelle not included it amongst the pictures of one of their anniversary dinners with family and close friends.

In the photo, they’re just looking at each other and yet, that look speaks volumes, even in a still photograph. They’re completely lost in each other, and it’s so beautiful that it makes Simon’s heart ache. The love, the trust, the passion. It’s all there, written plainly across their faces for everyone to see.

“Is this from one of our aniversary dinners?” a voice asks, startlingly close to his ear. 

Simon nods. “Our second anniversary, if memory serves me.”

Jace nips at Simon’s neck. “Have I told you lately that your memory is incredibly sexy?”

“Y--You could stand to mention it more,” Simon gasps, breath hitching at his husband’s minstrations.

“Gladly,” Jace says huskily, and Simon can almost feel the smirk against his skin. He’s glad he’s not the only one feeling affected.

Jace moves to take things further, and Simon would totally let him except…

“Angel, we have dinner reservations in an hour, and we are  _ not _ showing up to the nicest restaurant in all of Manhattan looking like two horny teenagers that couldn’t keep their hands off each other.”

“Would that be so terrible, Sunshine?” Jace questions. “You look gorgeous like this, and you’re all mine.”

“Always,” Simon breathes out, as Jace begins to focus on his neck with more intent than before. Simon knows he’ll have to ask Isabelle, or Clary for concealer, and he’s not looking forward to that, but right now, any rational, coherent thought has completely left his body.

“Good,” Jace nearly growls, possessively. And with that, Simon. Is. Done.

Every aspect of Jace is unbearably sexy, but protective, possessive Jace just does things to Simon, which is something Jace is smugly aware of.

“Stop teasing,” Simon whines, desperate now for more, all sense of decorum and propriety abandonned. 

“But Sunshine, what about dinner?” Jace asks hotly, as he continues to tease his husband.

“It can wait,” Simon moans out. “But when we’re late for our reservations, I’m telling them it’s your fault.”

Jace jumps up, and Simon automatically catches him, as Jace’s arms wind comfortably around Simon’s neck, and his legs encircle Simon’s waist.

“It’s so hot, the way you can lift me like I weigh nothing, Sunshine,” Jace moans, before claiming his husband’s lips in a searing kiss.

Now, it’s Simon’s turn to smirk. “If we’re lucky, we have half an hour before we have to leave if we want to make our reservations. Think you can manage that?”

Jace’s eyes go dark with lust, and he nods. “Absolutely.”

Later, their reservations are all but forgotten, as they cuddle in their bed, trading loving, lazy kisses. The tenderness, the romance that they had forgone earlier in favour of lustful passion, now out in full display.

“Well,” Simon exhales, as Jace rests his head on Simon’s chest. “That was certainly a much different way than I had imagined us celebrating our anniversary.”

“And yet,” Jace smirks, looking up at his husband. “I didn’t hear you complaining at all.”

“I would never,” Simon laughs. “It’s kind of amazing that after so many years, it’s still this intense with us.”

“Well, Sunshine,” Jace intones. “It’s always been intense with us. There’s never really been any in-between.”

“That’s true,” Simon agrees. “And, I wouldn’t have it any other way, honestly.”

“Me neither,” Jace smiles.

“I love you, Angel,” Simon breathes out, fatigue coursing through his veins with sleep sure to follow. 

“I love you too, Sunshine,” Jace responds.

“Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary.”

* * *

**Moving In Together**

Jace’s obsession with polaroid pictures is legendary amongst the ranks of the Shadowhunters. The ability to capture a singular moment in time has always fascinated him, and the instant gratification of seeing the photo develop right in front of his eyes mere seconds after he’s taken it, has kept some of his more impatient impulses at bay.

As such, it makes sense that his favourite picture of Simon, is predictably a low-light polaroid that he snapped of his now-husband when they were first moving in together. In the photo, Simon is splayed out on the floor, eyes closed, sweat soaking through his plain, white t-shirt, chest heaving as he catches his breath from moving the furniture around using his vampire speed.

“You and your polaroids, Angel,” his husband says teasingly, as he takes a seat next to him on the couch, and joins Jace in looking through one of the many photo albums full of candid polaroids that he’s accured over the years.

“Do you remember this?” Jace asks, as he passes the polaroid to his husband.

“All too well,” Simon laughs. “It’s from when we first moved in together. You had me moving all the furniture, while you relaxed and directed me.”

“Hey!” Jace exclaims, joining Simon in his laughter. “It’s not my fault that my future husband was a vampire with super-human speed who could get the job done quicker than every Shadowhunter combined.”

“Still,” Simon huffs. “You could’ve at least activated your strength and speed runes and given me some help.”

“I could’ve,” Jace acknowledges. “But I was enjoying the view a bit too much.”

“Typical, Angel,” Simon huffs, good-naturedly. “Do you ever think about anything else?”

“Sometimes,” Jace nods. “Around you, though? Not really.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you looked hot!” Jace retorts, before smiling fondly. “It was nice to have our own place, though. I love The Institute, but privacy was pretty much non-existent, living there.”

“Do you remember when Alec caught us one time?” Simon reminisces. “I’ll admit, the look on his face still makes me laugh to this day, not that I’d ever say that to his face, of course.”

“You better not,” Jace laughs. “I couldn’t look him in the eye for weeks after that.”

“Me neither,” Simon agrees. “I was mortified. Thank the Angel we had the boathouse back then, or I probably would’ve died of embarrassment.”

“Hey!” Jace intones. “The boathouse wasn’t infalliable either. Maia caught an eyeful more than once.”

“Yeah,” Simon grumbles sourly. “And she hasn’t stopped teasing me since.”

“Nope, and I don’t think she’ll ever stop teasing either of us for the rest of our lives.”

“Probably not,” Simon agrees, huffing a laugh. “The third time she barged in was the last straw. I knew we needed our own place after that.”

“Oh, absolutely!”

“I remember being so nervous to ask you if you wanted to move in together.”

“And I had been thinking of ways I could bring it up to you too.”

“Thankfully, we’ve gotten better at communication over the years, because we were dreadful in the beginning.”

“We really were,” Jace laughs, nodding. “I’d say we managed to build quite a life together though, Si.”

“I’d say we have too, Jace,” Simon agrees, kissing his husband’s lips chastely.

“I don’t know what the future holds, but as long as we have each other, I think we’ll be okay.”

“I  _ know _ we will,” Simon corrects. “Alone, we can handle a lot, but together, we can handle everything.”

And the certainty with which Simon says those words provides Jace with a sense of comfort and security that he’s forever grateful for.

“How did I get so lucky?” he asks.

“I ask myself the same question every day, Angel.”

* * *

**Just Married**

Every couple has a wedding album, and Jace and Simon are no different. Amidst all the formal photos, there is one in particular that Jace adores the most, because it’s just… so  _ them _ , for lack of better words.

In the photo, they’re standing by their cake, and Jace has just smashed Simon in the face with the traditional first piece, and Simon’s face is one of pure shock, while Jace’s head is thrown back in laughter.

“Of course you’d like that picture, Angel,” a voice says, and Jace looks up to spot his husband stretching out over the back of the couch, looking so fond that Jace can’t help but crane his neck upwards for a kiss, which Simon happily obliges.

“How was your day, Sunshine?” Jace questions.

“It was good,” Simon hums. “Got a lot of my paperwork done, which was good. I’d been falling behind a bit with all of the craziness that’s been going on lately.”

“Yeah, as the vampire representative on the Downwolder Council, I can only imagine how much you’ve got going on, with a rogue vampire and all.”

“Tell me about it,” Simon sighs. “The past few months have just seemed to drag on, trying to track this guy down before he turns even more innocent people. It’s exhausting.”

“I know, Si,” Jace soothes. “If anyone can catch him, though, it’s you.”

“Thank you, Angel,” Simon beams.

“Do you want to come around and flip through this with me?”

“Sure!” Simon agrees. “I don’t think I’ve looked at our wedding pictures in a while.”

Simon comes around the back, and immediately flops down onto the plush upholstery. “God, it is so good to be home.”

“It’s good to have you home, Sunshine.”

Simon sits upright, stretching. “So, wedding photos?”

“Yeah!” Jace nods. “Do you have a favourite?”

“Well, they’re all great,” Simon admits, as he flips through them. “But the one I like the most is this one.”

He stops at the final photo in the book, an elegant black and white photograph of the two of them with their backs to the camera, their heads together as they look out at the horizon after the reception.

“You’re such a hopeless romantic, Sunshine,” Jace says fondly. 

“You love it though,” Simon teases, kissing him softly.

“I really, really, do.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN #2: And there we have it, the first remotely coherent thing I've written for this fandom in 6 months! I am still not entirely sure about this piece, but I'm glad to be back in this amazing fandom, and hopefully you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> I will be finishing my story "You Seem Like an Angel That's Longing to Be Free (Tonight, I'll Be Your Alibi)" and hopefully I'll be able to write more new fan fic for this amazing couple very soon!
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my creativity, and I love getting prompts and requests too! If there's anything you'd like me to write, just let me know in a comment, and I'll have it written and posted for you when I can!
> 
> Until next time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
